


Eggnog

by orphan_account



Series: Carmilla's 12 Days Of Christmas [11]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 11th Day Of Christmas, Because of Reasons, F/F, Fluff and stuff, I Don't Even Know, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 11th day of Christmas, I tripped on a log and LaFontaine made some eggnog!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply.
> 
> I should never go camping in the woods behind my house.

Deep in LaFontaine's lair, the biology major's equipment hummed and thrummed with their newest creation. The containers and beakers that usually held some sort of solution or solvent for LaF's experiments now housed a mixture of egg yolks and heavy cream that had been refrigerated yesterday (all of their things are properly sanitised and sterilized, of course. Perry had drilled it into them from the very first time they uttered the word 'science'). Lafontaine was hunched over their table with a pipette in hand, carefully adding alcohol into the containers. After all, they wanted to be buzzed, not wasted.

In an electric mixer's bowl (courtesy of Perry) sat egg whites beaten to a fluff, ready to be added to the liquor mixture. LaFontaine made sure that each batch had the right ratio of egg whites, and then they dumped the remaining heavy cream into the mixer, whisking until they could see it peaking. LaF was thankful that Perry had given them lessons on how to concoct the perfect eggnog beforehand. They added equal amounts to each container, sprinkling with nutmeg for a little flair.

After testing out the tastes of each batch (numbers 1,2,4, and 6 were all weird tasting and too strong), LaFontaine transferred the remaining eggnog into a punch bowl and covered it with plastic wrap, carrying it the short distance to room 307. "Eggnog's here!" they announced to the people inside the room, and immediately Perry rushed to help them with the bowl in their hands. "Thanks, Perr."

As LaF was cornered by Laura and commanded that they put on a green sweater with a light-up star, they didn't see Carmilla sneak a look around the room and then promptly dump a bottle of brandy into the eggnog. They were more occupied with the journalism student thrusting the sweater into their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> For my Sarah, my secret Santa. Merry almost-Christmas!


End file.
